User talk:Jioruji Derako
Who? Who will get the first post? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :25 minutes with no "First Spam!" I feel sorry for you Jio. --Macros 05:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::First spam RandomTime 06:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::To be completely fair, I've been really quiet on the wiki for the past... month maybe, so not too many people are keeping an attentive eye on my talk page. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah you have! I thought you fell off the face of the earth or something. So what have you been up to. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Keeping a fairly close eye on my watchlist, checking deletion/banning candidates, and mostly hanging out on Gaia and deviantART (and Bulbapedia, mainly because my admin duties there are minimal at best). Aside from that, I haven't been doing much, not even playing Guild Wars recently... (minor computer problems are to blame, I suppose.) :::::So I'm basically on hiatus from everything, everywhere, but still keeping an eye on everything. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry; you'll always be one of the many on my Watchlist :P You just happened to archive when I slept (well, woke up and went to school more likely). --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::To be fair, I did archive at an ungodly hour of the night, here... hell, I'm pretty sure I even picked a crappy time for Europeans as well. Results of a sleepless night, in an attempt to end my sleepless nights (so far it's worked, depending on when I wake up tomorrow). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I apply that theory/therapy myself, too. Just go to bed around 10 o'clock... in the morning. And continue staying up long untill you're back at a normal time to go to bed. And try to keep it there... But that's hard if you have a tendency to skip a night's sleep. And, there's another LAN party coming up this weekend (in fact, tonight it begins :P ), and that means a LOT of WC III TFT and CS. And very little sleep. Oh well, I'll have to live with it I suppose :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, my plan worked so far; I woke up before my alarm (alarm was set for eight thirty, but I woke up at six thirty). :::::::::It's generally not my favorite method of fixing my schedule, if I can, I prefer to just go to bed early. But there's a point where that just doesn't work. And it's even worse if I somehow get in a slightly depressed mood, because sitting awake in bed for hours does not help me in that regard. :::::::::But I'm quite proud of myself! I managed to go for twenty-eight straight hours yesterday. Scary part; at about the twelve-hour mark, I was nearly falling asleep standing up, and by the twenty-four-hour mark, I felt like I'd just got up. Hell, I had trouble going to sleep (bouncing around my room). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::28 hours is a poor record to break :P Congrats on breaking the off-beat schedule, I suppose ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sadly, I don't think I actually broke any record of mine with that. I'm almost positive I've broken thirty hours once or twice. (but I was tired at the time, so I can't tell.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can say with fair certainity (is that even a word? ) that I've a record of at least 38 hours ^^' LAN weekends with a lot of snacks and cola makes you forget to sleep... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::While "Certainity" isn't a word, "Certainty" is. I believe that's what you were aiming for. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I can tell you a bit about the weirdness at twenty-four hours. As you probably know, the body is subconsciously governed by biological patterns called circadian rhythms. Whether or not you've gotten any rest, you will feel more alert at the time when your body is used to waking up. It's called the second wind effect. 05:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... That would probably be why I always get drowsy at about 8pm, because when I used to work 1st shift, I would always go to bed by 9pm to be up by 5am. Working at 10pm is so god awful.-- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 05:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh, otherwise known as your "biological clock". I've been getting up at nine a.m. lately, and I'm waking up tired... going to bed at midnight, and feeling all fresh and energetic. It's fading slightly though, as my body gets used to my new schedule. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 14:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I've been working 3rds on and off for 3 years... and straight for about a year... so, I should be "used" to it by now... my body is just stubborn. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 14:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There was a point where I ''did wake up feeling energetic, so I know it's possible. :D I've just been on a nocturnal schedule for a long time, so it'll take a bit of work to get off that "setting". Doing active things early in the day (I enjoy bicycle rides) is a good way of telling your body "hey, time to wake up". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Geo, active? Outside?! I thought you were all guild wars and pokemon martial arts. -- Nova 12:50, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, yes. I got this friction burn on my knee from rubbing against my Nintendo DS, and I'm missing skin on my shoulder from sitting on the couch for too long. I certainly would never go for a five-mile bicycle ride almost every day when I could be leveling up my Pokémon team or pwning noobs in Alliance Battles. And... oh wait, nevermind. I do take martial arts. Was on a roll there. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:08, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You're playing gws again?! <3 <3 <3 -- Nova 14:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I logged on a few days ago and finished a quest, yep... but I'm only playing occasionally. Still working on a wired internet connection, because my wireless keeps refreshing itself on my desktop, strangely. (results in err7s in GW.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hi my dearest Geo It is your stalker, coming to wish you a happy twentieth birthday. It is a leap from your teenage years and your childhood, to adulthood. Those years will be left behind, but you must never grow out of your fun. You might delve deeper into work now, but never stop learning. You might seek out new relationships, but don't forget to maintain the old ones. With my best wishes for your future, -- Nova 02:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello and welcome to the 'Wiki! and a happy birthday to you, Jio. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Happy birthday? 16:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Happy birthday jio :) --Shadowcrest 22:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw, crap. Maintain the old ones, you say? But I was so looking forward to just dropping all you annoying people and starting anew. It's my usual routine, every ten years, to start fresh. Restart. Revert to my ten-year-old self and begin anew. ::::...I may have revealed too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Am I really that annoying. Psht. -- Nova 12:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::...I may have revealed too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) AB Story Your AB story warmed my heart. No matter what class or build I play, I do a fair amount of running away in AB, for strategic purposes of course. I'm always amazed at how many people don't understand that what they perceive as cowardice is in fact intelligence. And it's always the dead ones who flame "noob" the most. That makes it all the more rewarding when you have 5 people training behind a cripshot while the rest of your allies are off enjoying unhindered capping. Thanks. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :That's why I AB with Jio, he's smart smart and pro. — Nova — ( ) 00:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::QFT Laz. ::Some of my best moments have been playing as a 'Sin. It's extremely common to jump on a target, and have to disengage halfway through the kill... and almost as common to have the target laugh and announce what a failure you are, trying to kill them and running away halfway through. But the best part's always when you come back ten seconds later and finish the job (if you're lucky, you can jump them as they type). Too many times I've had to counter in Local chat with "sorry, wasn't trying to be so cheap. I'll let you regain your health next time." --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Got any more stories? I've read these at least three times through - a bit of humor when I'm feeling pessimistic about the majority of the Guild Wars population. I must say, SS is one of the best skills in the game. Qing Guang 01:20, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't have any new ones recently, but I'm always on the lookout, haha. Lately, I've been killing lots of people with Insidious Parasite, but I haven't gotten complaints about it... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::...ah, there was the Warrior I killed recently... he didn't complain or anything, but he died to SS and Price of Failure. For future reference, check how many hexes are stacked on you before you use Hundred Blades. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:49, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haha, ouch. And THAT'S why I don't run my MoR Blades ele in PvP (aside from the fact that she'd be laughed out of the arena, that is). People really need to pay more attention to these things. At least I finally taught my guild leader to notice hexes... but only after I killed his warrior twice in RA with SS-IP-Empathy, hehe. Qing Guang 05:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've taken to running toolbox Lyssa's Aura Mesmer, lately... just because you have enough energy to spam both Empathy and Backfire left and right. :::::::I've noticed a pattern; if I cast Backfire on a Monk, they just stop casting until it ends. If I cast Empathy on a Warrior, they keep attacking until one of us is dead. >.< :::::::And I'm not entirely positive, since I didn't see him actually use the skill, but I'm pretty sure I saw a Warrior Frenzy through my Empathy. All I know is, there's nothing on my bar other then Backfire that normally does over a hundred damage (and I don't cast Backfire on Warriors), and I was already dead when I saw the damage numbers pop up... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:05, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nuuu my IE decided to jump back five pages in the middle of my comment... pheh. Anyhow, yeah, I've seen the same thing. There are a few Monks who'll cast through, though, especially when I slap Wastrel's Worry on them. Then it's "sit there and let the warrior and WW kill you" or "try to cast WoH and take 200 dmg from Backfire + Power Spike". That's the best part of mesmering - creating no-win situations. Qing Guang 07:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And that's where Firefox pwns; just press the forward button and your text is back <3 Go go. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) so uh what's my facebook name ;) — Nova — ( ) 23:40, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you mind if I post my guess right here, or should I just attempt to send you a message on Facebook? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Post it here. 05:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Nice new signature, Nova. >.> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I made a new account to go with it. 05:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. My mule on here is called "Entropy". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would never have guessed that was you! 05:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm just that good. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Jio's my goldfarming account. He feels the need to develop a personality now and then. ;) (T/ ) 05:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::As you can see, I switch back and forth all the time. I even chat with myself when I'm bored. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Yeah, I know how that is. Sometimes I use my Auron sock to ban myself for weeks at a time. 06:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :...I've run out of names to drop now. Who wants to watch BOTY videos with me? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ehhhh... Butt of the Year? 06:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Naw, Battle of the Year (props to you for getting everything else right). Here, I've got at least two sockpuppets in this crew. Guess which ones are me! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) art Your character profile artwork is amazing - probably the best on the wiki? --◄mendel► 11:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Mendel; Looks great. Also; SF is blah :) SH is much stronger --- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Not like there's much competition on the wiki, hehe. But yes, I'm quite proud of my profile images... ::And worth noting, Viper, my elementalist doesn't have SH yet. Still a new character, and I can't be bothered to go farming Elite tomes. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Second best i say, remember User:Rvngt? ''Kurtan'' 12:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Very impressive. I don't think I've ever met him before. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, his art is oorsome! RandomTime 12:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::We've met him, his msn handle is "-charles" (the other one, not me). Remember when we used to have those group msn convos at 8-9pm GMT? good times. — Nova — ( ) 15:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I gave up on wiki after my userpage was wiped/drama nuke, and then slowly stopped playing Guild Wars. But I have the urge to make my userpage again :| And uh...sort of forgot how to use wiki. Rvngt 18:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nevermind, got my page back (wrong account HURRR), but I'm wiping the design. image:Rvngt_sig.png 18:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Aha, and I recognize that signature now, too. :::::::::Are you planning to do a layout rework soon? Do me a favor and let me know when you do, I'd like to see it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmm. It'd be interesting to see gwiki's two photoshop masters collaborate. — Nova — ( ) 03:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or compete. --◄mendel► 06:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dunno about competition; me and Rvngt actually have different styles on that, it seems. I'm more of a digital painter, while rvngt does manipulation techniques I've yet to master. :D But yes, that could make for a rather impressive collaboration. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, you keep your character images mostly the same as they would appear in-game, while Rvngt adds distortions/manipulations to emphasize particular aspects of te characters. Though I do remember that most excellent image you had once, of your Assassin wielding Kamas and "falling" at you face-first. Can't find that... (T/ ) 14:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) That one would be here. And actually, that fits in with my other character images; it's also a screenshot (took a lot of tries to get the timing and camera angle right, but it's a screencap of Blades of Steel). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:00, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I tried really hard to get a good Blades of Steel screenshot, but it's too fast for my reflexes. Then I tried running GW with a max 1 FPS and it crashed :p What was your secret? (I want to get the "flip" at the beginning, since I could never figure out how to get your angle - stairs?) (T/ ) 18:48, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I used the dummies on the Isle of the Nameless so I can fire off the move, and simply zoomed in just enough that I could aim upwards with the camera. (I actually zoom in by aiming the camera upwards, which drives the camera into the ground and slides it towards your character). ::And one trick I've been using to capture tricky timing is to hold Shift in advance (so screenshots don't include the UI), then as soon as I use the skill, rapidly tap the Print Screen button. It'll look like you're lagging out, but when you're done, you should have like five-ten screenshots of the skill in action. Delete the ones that don't work, repeat if you have to, and eventually you'll get the shot you want. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm...I've been doing the rapid tap, but after couple hundred-thousand screenshots it seemed like it wasn't worth it. It also ate up all my virtual memory. :] I wish you could trigger attack skills and spells with the UI off; it's so annoying to have to enable it, activate the skill, disable the UI, and mash printscreen. (T/ ) 19:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention that. Sometimes it doesn't work. But yeh, that's why I hold Shift instead of disabling the UI, it's much too slow otherwise. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Isn't there a key combination that hides the gui for normal usage? --JonTheMon 20:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ctrl + Shift + H is what I know, and it's the one I speak of. You can also start GW with interface totally disabled, but then you can only capture pictures of autoattacks and such. (T/ ) 21:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep. You can Ctrl + Shift + H, disabling the entire UI; however, like Entropy mentioned before, skills don't activate right anymore when you're in that. Starting the game sans-UI makes it tough to login, obviously. And the third method is to hold Shift as you take screenshots, which will "blink" the UI, so the UI isn't visible in the screenshot. That's the method I personally use. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:08, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Rolling with the punches Since nobody else has seemed to mention it, I have notified myself that I have been given access to the rollback tool (again). I may wish to familiarize myself with it via GW:ROLL. However, I shall refrain from laughing about it, because wiki tools are serious business. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Destroy yourself immediately. 22:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unable to process command input. Please exit and try again. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ice tiles It would be really nice if Image:Ice crystals-bright.jpg would suddenly tile properly — or maybe you have something similar that does. It is to be used as table background for the wintersday decoration, so it needs to be very bright. --◄mendel► 18:13, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :hmm, perhaps I can dig something up, or edit the image to be tile-able. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::How does this look? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! --◄mendel► 22:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) just hi my guild did not let me back in.... goldwigglytuff :Aw, that's a shame. There's always other guilds out there though, if you're just looking for something that's active. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I know I fond one! its called VAMP and its good thanks for your help -goldswigglytuff reply to my question yeah we r in the same town and district at the same time and every time i type in his name it doesnt do anything (and yes i am typing it in correctly) ive tried everything i can think of. we dont even show up on each others screens either even though we r in the same town+district-- 07:11, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, Wynthyst (sp?) just posted a possible answer on the page as well; if one of you hasn't restarted Guild Wars since the last update, then you'll both be in the same town and district, but you won't be able to see or interact with each other. Both of you should exit out of the game and load back in, just to be sure. :And make sure that you're both in the exact same district; could you possibly be in, for example, American District 1, while your friend is in Europe District 1? :Easiest way to test if you're both actually in the same district would be to say something in Local Chat, and check if your friend can see it. If he/she can't, then you're probably mistakenly in different districts. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Icy box Of course it counts, very much so. --◄mendel► 12:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) random crap that geo makes up stories and memories we must AB together again sometime. i have many ideas stemming from izzy's imbalanced, overpowered skills — Nova — ( ) 01:53, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Let me know next time you spot me online, generally if I'm on, I'm doing PvE or AB. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) 3rd opinion Thank you for taking the time to write one. --◄mendel► 00:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Kaanai "Ah, Kaanai. Always such fun on the Kurzick side. (sarcasm.) Tough to win, ..." Wut? I fondly recall using a storming-the-fort tactic there for free wins. 10 people rush the fort, and the Luxons drip in one-by-one, sometimes a pair, and you can easily rotfl them. People who rez generally don't wait for others to join em, too. The last 2 should keep the upper bridge capped, maybe the bottom Eq stations, but those are quite a hike, and you want those rez shrines. Whenever I got my team to pull it off, it worked quite often :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but getting the team to do that is the problem. I've been having enough trouble convincing allies to cap clockwise, let alone use any sort of tactics. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) randumb Your monk is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I'm sick of monks all looking the same -- Voltaic Spear, Torm shield, Black elite Kurz, and a killer tan. LAAAAME. Your monk ftw :O 13:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. Yeah, I really dislike the buns hairstyle anyway (that's the other popular feature for most Monks). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Blacklist? "site is blacklisted for Shadowphoenix" -- who blacklisted what? --◄mendel► 17:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Madclaw strikes again. (T/ ) 17:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Who gave DespotClaw sysop on our wiki? o.O --◄mendel► 17:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure what Shadowphoenix meant by "blacklist" exactly, but she's active on a few other Wikia wikis, and apparently can't come to GuildWiki to check messages. (when she gets a message on here, it tells her on all the other Wikia wikis as well.) --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday tomorow Hope you have a great day tomorow.-- 18:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the birthday wishes, random IP address. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, enjoy your leveling day.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 20:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. I enter Hard Mode after this one. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Really? I entered Hard Mode a long time ago. Regardless, happy birthday. Fun fact: Ever since that beauty pageant ages ago, I've always been reminded of you when I play with Snake in Brawl. I blame the headband. :o Entropy ( ) 05:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::All of us wikians got beat by a IP? O god, what deapths have we sunck to?!?!? On a side note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! CONGRATUALTIONS!!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday, Jio :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday and stuff 12:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch, guys. =D ::@Entropy: Hmm, really? I should wear my headband more often. (I lost my old one, but I can find a new one.) I miss all the "hey Ranbo!" comments from my local comic shop as well. I'm totally going to edit my face onto that screenshot of Snake first appearing in SSB:B. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Happy birthday Jio. Cress Arvein 15:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) To my shame, I have to admit, my previous birthday header was wrong. It appears you, dear sir, are also one of the selected few with three birtdayheaders! So, CONGRATULATIONS!!!! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Gz.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ach, I forgot to check my messages here. (yes, for over a month.) Thanks for the birthday wishes! --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)